While They Were Sleeping
by live2rite
Summary: Jack returns home after a few weeks away. One shot. Jack/Sam nothing but fluff!


A.N. I haven't posted anything for SG1 in a long time (like two years lol) but I couldn't get this one shot out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything in relation to any Stargate program for film, I'm just borrowing them. If I owned them then there probably would have been some sort of confirmation about their relationship on one of the shows rather than just fleeting comments or pictures in bags or even cut scenes, lol.

While They Were Sleeping

Jack sighed as he approached his front door. He had been away far too long and he couldn't wait to lie down on his own bed and relax. Hotels were nice, the beds were always huge and everywhere was always spotless but there was something about your own bed and your own room. He closed the door and dropped his bag without even caring where it fell. Was it possible to sleep for a week, he thought idlley. He didn't know but he did know he was tired enough to fill that criteria. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled a Guinness from the fridge before twist of the cap and taking a large gulp. Beer from your own fridge always tasted better too ... or had he just been away for too long?

He pulled his tie from his uniform and unbuttoned the top few buttons before shrugging out of his jacket and laying it over the chair. He took another few swigs and toed off his shoes before leaving the almost empty bottle on the kitchen side. He padded down the hallway to his room and opened the door. He stopped in the doorway and gazed at the sight before him, this, this is what he had truly missed over his six weeks away.

Sam was sprawled out on her front taking up quite a large amount of the super king size bed they had bought together after they had finally married, that sight in of itself was enough to make him smile but the broad grin on his face now was the sight of not only the love of his life but the sight of his tiny three year old daughter snuggled into her side. Grace was without a doubt the cutest little girl he had ever seen. Yes, he was probably a little biest being her father but she also had Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, Hammond and Landry wrapped around her little finger. Seeing his daughter walk confidently into the SGC and run up to the big Jaffa warrior proclaiming "Uncle Teal'c!" was still something he had a hard time admitting was reality. He shed his dress shirt and trousers, leaving only his boxers and t-shirt before pulling back the covers and wrapping his arms around Sam before kissing her shoulder. She mumbled something incoherently before waking slightly.

"Jack?" she asked, slurring a little due to her sleepy state.

"Yeah Sam, it's me" he grinned against her shoulder, "Why's the little princess in here?" he asked.

"She had a nightmare" she told him as she took the hand he had wrapped around hers and kissed the palm, "So glad you're here" she murmured. Jack pulled her closer before he replied.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else sweetheart" he told her and he nuzzled her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent that was uniquely Sam and grinned widely.

"What's s'funny?" she mumbled, feeling the smile. He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just so good to be home, I missed you" he admitted.

"How'd th' meetin' go?" she asked.

"Shh, sleep, we can talk about it in the morning" he told her.

"'Tis mornin' Jack" she said, the amusement evident in her sleepy tone. He had to chuckle at that. "No giggling'" she whispered, as the lure of sleep pulled her further towards unconsciousness.

"'Course not Sam," he replied. He lay awake for a few more minutes listening to Sam's steady breathing and the gentle ever so slight snores that came from his little girl. He was just about to drift off himself when he heard a voice.

"Daddy?" Grace had woken up and had lifted her head to see her dad over the sleeping form of her mom.

"Hey Gracie" he smiled at her.

"Had a bad dream daddy" she told him with a tremble to her lower lip.

"S'ok Princess, no one will ever hurt you whilst Mommy and Daddy are here" he told her and he reached to pull her closer to Sam so his armed wrapped around them both. Grace wriggled closer and even in her sleep Sam made room for the adjustment in sleeping arrangements. "Go to sleep Gracie, we'll go and play some hockey with Uncle Danny, Uncle T and Uncle Cam tomorrow, would you like that?" She looked up in to her dads face and grinned the smile that he was so used to seeing from Sam.

"Yeah Daddy, sweet!" she told him, happily, he chuckled.

"Then sleep now" he told her.

"Yes sir" she grinned and closed her eyes tightly before opening one of them and saying, "I missed you Daddy, I love you"

"Love you too Gracie"

Yes, being gone from his family was the worst part about his job, but it did provide these moments, where he could just be thankful. Thankful that Samantha Carter had fallen in love with him and consented to be Samantha O'Neill, thankful that he had a good job where he could protect his family and friends and thankful that they had been the 1 in the 1 in 20 chance that they become parents. Tomorrow would be a great day but for now he placed a kiss on Sam's shoulder and drifted off to join them, while they were sleeping.

The End

A.N. As people probably have given up on my story 'The New Guys in Town' I just wanted to say that I am still working on it but it kinda took a backseat. I've recently picked it up again and have been making some major changes to the plot line to make it better and I hope to start posting again (I'd like to say in the next month but given that my updates are never on time, I'll just say that I hope to continue it before the end of the year so if it's before then it's early lmao) anyways please review this one shot if ya liked it, luv Nicki xoxo


End file.
